


His Sign

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Oral Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been teasing Karkat about his sign and the relevance of the number 69. Karkat has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an AU where the two are still on the meteor when they are 18.

The moment Dave had teasingly told him the significance of sixty-nine and pointed out that his shirt illustrated it Karkat had been torn between curiosity and embarrassment. The latter of course he tried to hide by still wearing his shirt with the usual unspoken pride. Dave was still relentless now that he knew it bothered the him and made his face color a soft pink that the Dave couldn’t help but find cute. They'd been on this rock for so long, five or six or even years now in fact, the conversation had been bound to come up sometime or other and what better time was there when they were both old enough to do something about it?

Well it was cute until it turned into an angry brick red and he found himself flat on his back, his arms tied beneath him with his own cape. The troll was busying himself in undoing his own pants and exposing that soft hairless bulge. It had been a little shocking the first time he saw it. It was a little thinner than a human penis and tapered off some on the end but this fleshy bulge had become something Dave looked forward to exposing. It took a lot of coaxing and sweet talk and the proper amount of physical teasing in the right ways while they made out to get him to feel up to showing him his nook. Wasn't like he'd make him doing it unwillingly. That just wouldn't be right.

It took even more work to get him to let him touch it and the tender cherry red entrance underneath. He had to bribe him to get a shot at entering the nook but as wonderful as that had been the first time he still could help but be fascinated by the troll’s bulge. He could move it and there had been a few times it had been utilized to coil around his own need. That had been heaven to the blond. Right now the appendage was coiling a little on itself and was the tinted with the same soft pink he found cute on Karkat’s cheekbones.

“Bondage Karkat? Kinky. Whatever you're wanting I'm up for unless I say other wise. Kinda nice to see you so enthusiastic to try something.”

“Shut your ridiculous phrase spewing protein chute and by shut I mean keep it pursed and ready and don’t you dare fucking bite me or I promise I’ll return the gesture.” The troll knelt down after removing his pants and underwear and began removing Dave’s. Once he’d removed the articles he shoved Dave down rather gently and positioned himself on top of the other knight, his head over Dave’s already half hardened cock and his bulge twitching and moving inches from Dave’s face.

“You actually want to try this. I’m proud of you Van…” Dave was cut off when Karkat laid atop him and slide the first few inches of his bulge into the blond’s mouth. It wasn’t the first time he’d had it in there but it was the first time Karkat had penetrated his mouth instead of him taking it in inches at a time to tease him. He relaxed on the floor and began to suck on it and work the soft appendage with his tongue. It was a lot like frenching a very odd tongue. Well more like frenching a dripping tentacle but he had yet to admit his enjoyment of Karkat’s junk had become a fetish in itself.

“Shut the fuck up and do your part you…” Karkat let out a soft gasp when Dave had begun to suck and lick. He bit his lip to suppress the soft sounds he felt bubble in his throat and instead began to lap and suck at the tip of Dave’s penis. He was being very careful of his fangs and only rubbed them against the tender flesh in a teasing manner when he was sure he wouldn’t slip up and open him up in so tender a place.

Dave moaned with his mouthful or wriggling troll dick making Karkat make a sound around his. The troll had curved his own appendage in the blond’s mouth to get it all in with no risk of choking the other knight and Dave took advantage of that to tease him with tongue, teeth, lips, and vibrations from humming and making noises as Karkat worked him over with his mouth. He wished his arms were free. He longed to run his hands over the curve of the troll’s hips, cup an ass cheek, thumb a grubscar, anything that could get him making more of those delicious little sounds he knew he was capable of. The taste in his mouth was slightly sweet with a bite that he couldn’t describe as being anything other than Karkat. He swallowed every now and then relishing the shudders that caused the troll.

Karkat had taken Dave in as deeply as he dared. The hair on it was odder to him than the addition of the exposed shame globes and the lack of a nook. He ran his claws gently over Dave’s thighs to tease him before he cupped his ball sac and hummed a bit in return on the cock in his mouth. Dave tasted bitter to him, bitter with a mix of salt and something he wasn’t able to wrap his think pan around just yet. The hairs felt strange on his tongue and the first time he’d had him in his mouth he’d found hair between his teeth after. It was courser than the blond locks on his head but as odd as it was to the troll but he eventually was able to run his tongue over it even if it felt weird. Karkat spread his legs a little more, his nook was almost uncomfortably warm.

Dave ignored the pinkish drip hitting his face from the troll’s warm and welcoming nook and he moved to rub his nose into the tender flesh. If his hands had been free he would have dipped a few fingers in to rub and stroke inside the tender entrance. Even just his nose touching the sensitive walls caused the troll to moan loudly with his near painfully hard dick in his mouth.

Karkat sucked him harder than before and moved his cock around a bit to urge him on. Dave was trying to use his mouth and tongue to ease Karkat’s bulge out but the troll just coiled around his tongue a bit and rubbed into his cheeks and the roof of his mouth some. That made him shudder and moan as he struggled to try and get his arms unbound. He stopped struggling and cried out around his mouthful of wiggling troll dick when his release came. Karkat shuddered but swallowed the load, slipping himself out of Dave’s mouth and laying on his back to recover a bit. He panted softly and licked his teeth a bit. His own nethers were still uncomfortable warm and ached with need but he wanted to calm down a little before he let Dave finish him. That wasn’t part of the blond’s plans though.

Dave rolled on his stomach, his mind still a bit hazy from his orgasm. He wriggled and inched towards him with his arms still bound and managed to get between Karkat’s legs. He kissed and licked gently at the troll’s thighs. “Hey babe why don’t you untie me and let me do a thorough job of this?” He dipped his tongue playfully into Karkat’s nook making the troll let out a soft keen and wriggle away a little on the cool floor. Dave smirked and moved forward, laying on one of the troll’s legs to keep him from moving away as he teasingly lapped at the warm entrance. He looped his tongue around the outside, prodded quickly within, and even blew cool air inside every now and then to make him whine, shudder, and spit curses at him in need slurred alternian.

Karkat let out a soft growl and put his legs up on Dave’s shoulders, pressing the blond down into him. He heard the other knight chuckle before he started flicking and moving his tongue inside him properly. Karkat began to pant harder as he scraped his claws over the floor. He mewled when Dave probed back as far as he could and barely managed to touch the tip of his tongue to the tender bundle of nerves that was his troll prostate. He shuddered all over and held Dave to him tighter.

Dave shifted to keep his nose from being pressed against the troll as he ate him out. Dave continued to tease and lap at his nook until he had the troll damn near whimpering with need. He licked his lips as he pulled away gently from his nook and took the tip of the dripping bulge into his mouth and began to suck harder. Karkat shifted a little and let three books, a movie, a couple of pillows, an empty coffee cup, and half a bottle of cherry Faygo fall out of his sylladex before he finally was able to focus enough to drop a bucket beside them. Dave rolled his eyes and ignored the pail, shifting to sit up a little as best he could and take hard pulls at the still wriggling appendage in his mouth.

Karkat let out a sharp cry before sitting up to try and get the bucket to the blond, but he felt the rapid swooping sensation inside him and cried out loudly before shocks began firing off throughout his body making him twitch every now and then and have small spasms. Dave chugged the warm red liquid, managing to down most of it with only a little managing to drip out his mouth and down his neck. He carefully pulled off the troll and laid on top of him to kiss playfully on his throat as he rode his waves of pleasure. Karkat reached to tug at the knot with shaking hands and freed Dave who wrapped his arms around the troll and held him close, pulling the cape around the pair of them.

Dave rubbed his back gently, resting his chin on Karkat’s head between his horns. He shut his eyes and smiled softly when he heard the quiet purr begin. He murmured soft affectionate words into the black hair and heard quiet yet affectionate grumbles of assent in return. He chuckled lightly and kissed his head, Karkat was just full of surprises.


End file.
